The Six Marauders
by Tootie
Summary: Six Marauders. More trouble. Sirius' and James' sisters...


This is a fanfic I'm writing with Padfoot. Give us a review!!!  
  
  
  
BuzzBuzz16's OC: Name: Anne-Marie Black, goes by Annie Age: 13 Looks: Black hair, brown eyes. Small for her age. Family: Parents, brother (Sirius) Other: Troublemaker, just like her big bro. holds record for detention in her year Animagus: Pure black cat. "Midnight"  
  
Padfoot's OC: Name: Lauren Potter Age: 15 Looks: shoulder length brown hair, black eyes, medium height Family: Adopted by James' parents. James is her brother. Other: James is very overprotective of her. Trouble, just like all Marauders. Usually. Animagus: Little bat-Killer Vampire  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Annie's POV* I reached over and took a piece of Sirius' bacon. He said "Hey!" and took a piece of mine. I stuck my tongue out at him and James chuckled.  
  
*Laurens POV* I looked around at Sirius and Annie, who were fighting over their bacon.  
  
"Idea" I whispered to James.  
  
He looked at me and I just grinned.  
  
James leaned in and said "What? Is it for a prank?"  
  
I picked up a piece of sausage and lobbed it across to the Slytherin table. It hit Snape right on the head. I wasn't a star chaser for nothing. We all burst out laughing while he scowled at us.  
  
"thank you, thank you very much" I said, standing up and bowing.  
  
Annie burst out laughing along with everyone else.  
  
Remus leaned in and said "full moon's tomorrow night..."  
  
Annie looked up and said "Yup. Any ideas for fun tomorrow?"  
  
"Fun?" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow. "My dear Annie, I always have ideas for fun."  
  
"Let's hear them then." James said, leaning in. NO ONE'S POV*  
  
"Ok, what about...."  
  
"Good, lets here them."  
  
"Just spit it out!" said Annie.  
  
"Let me think, well, I've..."Lauren stopped.  
  
"You've what?" Sirius said.  
  
"I've run out of ideas."  
  
Useful. Very useful." Remus said, sitting back.  
  
Annie said "Great. Our idea machine just broke. Fucking great."  
  
Sirius said "Annie!"  
  
and she said "That's my name, don't wear it out!"  
  
"I'm not a machine! You try thinking of things once in a while, after about three months of exploring." Lauren said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Yeah, only three months!"  
  
"Well, there are tons more secret passages outside?" Lauren suggested half- heartedly.  
  
Annie said "If it wasn't a full moon we could all transform, well all of us smaller animals and give Filch a run for his money"  
  
Then, she grinned at us and said "watch this".  
  
She raised her wand and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" and pointed it across the room and we saw Snape and Malfoy float up to the ceiling. The group stared, all of them trying really hard not to laugh. Then Malfoy and Snape started screaming, like they were about to die. The Marauders couldn't take it. They just burst out laughing.  
  
Wood, the Charms teacher and head of Slytherin rushed forward and said "Whoever is doing that, stand up!"  
  
"Wasn't me." Sirius, Annie and Lauren said quickly, together, making Wood stare straight at them.  
  
Wood went over to them and said "Each of you, wiggle your wands to prove it wasn't you.  
  
Sirius did it and Lauren did and there was no reaction. Annie did and they went flying. Wood grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to Dumbledore's office after letting the boys down.  
  
"Poor Annie." Remus said.  
  
"She's used to it." Sirius said, going back to his breakfast..  
  
"You're mean to your sister sometime, Sirius, do you know that?" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow and flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm her brother, it's what we do."  
  
"James isn't mean to me!" Sirius stared for a moment, trying to think of a good explanation.  
  
"Well, he's not exactly your brother, is he?"  
  
Lauren shrugged.  
  
MEANWHILE IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
  
Annie waited patiently for Dumbledore.  
  
"Well well well, miss Black, why are you here today?" A voice from behind her made Annie jump.  
  
"Ummm, no reason, I just, y'know, levitated 2 boys. Nothing really." Annie said, giving her 'I'm innocent' smile to the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said "Amusing as it is, Miss Black, I've given you a warning for spells before. I'm afraid I have to assign you detention."  
  
Annie smirked and said "This makes number 402" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Ok then, Miss Black, be in Professor Woods office at 6:oo tonight."  
  
"Bye then Headmaster!" Annie said and waved as she walked down the steps.  
  
She banged into Sirius who was walking by and said  
  
"Does anyone have detention with Wood tonight?"  
  
Sirius nodded "James and I do."  
  
He handed Annie the rest of the bacon. they heard a shout of "Black!" and they both turned.  
  
"Which one?" yelled Annie and they heard  
  
"You. Annie."  
  
The crowd parted and they saw Malfoy and Snape. Annie became aware of the other Marauders around her.  
  
Snape sneered and said "Does the slut have detention?"  
  
Sirius said "what did you call her?"  
  
Snape said "A slut."  
  
"We're here for you Annie." Lauren whispered, then turned to the Slytherins.  
  
"Leave her alone Snape. Or do you wanna deal with all of us?"  
  
"Yeah, all of us and more." James added.  
  
"More?" Sirius whispered to James, uncertainly.  
  
"Er, I dunno. I was bluffing"  
  
Snape said "I'll take my chances. So slut, what happened?"  
  
Sirius growled and tackled him. Malfoy laughed at Annie's hurt face and for that, James tackled him. The Slytherin girls came over and Lauren and Annie took them on while Remus and Peter did a guy each.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
We all turned, not in the best positions. Annie had the girl in a headlock and James was choking Malfoy. Sirius stepped forward and said "Snape called my sister a rude name, Professor." Professor McGonagall looked at Snape.  
  
She said "Everyone who was fighting, follow me."  
  
She went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Annie groaned and said "Again?"  
  
McGonagall knocked on the door  
  
"Come in!" Dumbledore said, magically opening the door.  
  
Dumbledore said "Hello Miss Black. Again. Mr and Miss Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, Mr Snape, Mr Malfoy and the Davis sisters.  
  
"Hey Professor, how are ya doing?" Lauren said brightly.  
  
Very well Miss Potter. Now, what happened?  
  
The Slytherins just cowered in the corner  
  
"Ok, umm." Lauren started  
  
"Snapey here," Snape scowled, "called Annie a bad name."  
  
"Is that so? What was it?"  
  
"Slut, sir."  
  
"Is that true Miss Black?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Well, Mr. Snape, what do you have to say about that?"  
  
"its the truth"  
  
Annie leaped forward to bust his brains and Mc Gonagall grabbed her mid-air and put her back with her brother  
  
"Sorry." Annie said, but scowling all the same  
  
Annie muttered "you wonder why I levitated them."  
  
"Sir, we shouldn't get in trouble-" Lauren said, but was cut off by Dumbledore  
  
"But, you see, you were fighting, weren't you?"  
  
"How did you kno- I mean, no."  
  
Annie snickered and said "It was Snape's fault. He in-in- what's the word Sirius? Means he caused it."  
  
"Instigated"  
  
"Yes, instigated it."  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow  
  
"Not exactly the topic at hand, Lauren." Remus said, rolling his eyes  
  
Annie giggled and said "I think you should know Lauren. It was in your book."  
  
"I should? Since when did I read books?"  
  
Sirius said "You can read?"  
  
"Shut up." Lauren said and pushed him  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's quite al-I mean, ok, sir." Lauren said.  
  
He said "Gryffindors, you shall lose points and Sirius, you should know better. You are two years older than your sister. You should be setting an example."  
  
Annie said "Think about what you just said." Then "Sorry, sir."  
  
Lauren burst out laughing "Oops. Me too sir." Lauren said, giving a small smile  
  
Dumbledore said "James, I would say the same to you except Lauren isn't younger than you."  
  
He nodded and said "Perfectly alright"  
  
"Yes I am! By 2 months!" Lauren said, looking scandalized  
  
Dumbledore said "I consider you the same age since you both are 15."  
  
"Oh, ok then." Lauren said, looking like she understood.  
  
Sirius whispered "She understands! It's a miracle!"  
  
"I said it before, I'll say it again, Shut up!" Lauren said, getting kind of annoyed.  
  
Dumbeldore said "Miss Potter, Miss Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, Mr Black and Mr Potter, go to class. Try not to kill each other."  
  
Annie muttered "Why? I could be an only child for once."  
  
"Bye then sir! See you next millennium!"  
  
"Or next week." James muttered  
  
Annie said "James, you and Sirius will probably see him by the end of the week!"  
  
And with that, she left with Remus behind her  
  
"Bye then." Lauren said. "Well boys, it's just you and me."  
  
"No, just you." Sirius said and he ran off, trailing after James, who had already gone  
  
They went to their classrooms.  
  
A couple hours later, at break, Annie was nowhere to be found. They agreed to meet in the common room as always, but she wasn't there. Nor was she in her class, the Great Hall or with a friend.  
  
"Meanies." Lauren muttered. "I'm not getting them anything for Christmas this year." Lauren said as she walked slowly after the boys, looking for Annie.  
  
"What did we do?" Sirius asked, innocently.  
  
James said "Wait. I don't want to know."  
  
"Ok then. Fine." Lauren said, grinning.  
  
"ANNIE!" Lauren called out.  
  
"ouch, I think I've gone deaf." James said, covering his ears  
  
Annie heard someone calling but ignored it and kept sobbing  
  
"maybe she's, err," Lauren stopped and thought.  
  
Sirius said "How stupid are we? Don't answer that. I'll just sniff her out."  
  
"Good idea." James said.  
  
Lauren just stood there, still thinking.  
  
Sirius transformed and sniffed around. He caught a scent and followed it. It went up to the girl's dorm. He scratched at the door. James shook his head and followed Sirius up to the dorm  
  
"Annie! Are you in there?" James called through the door. Annie looked up when she heard James. She pointed her wand at the door making it open. James and Sirius went in. Lauren caught up with them, scowling.  
  
"You could've waited."  
  
They checked the beds and found Annie curled up on one, sobbing  
  
"Waited for you to think of something? That could've taken a year." Sirius said, going up to his sister  
  
"Annie? Are you alright?" Lauren asked stupidly.  
  
"Just shut up, ok." James said, shaking his head again.  
  
"You're mean."  
  
Sirius said "Shut up, both of you. Annie, what's wrong?"  
  
James and Lauren stuck their toungs out at Sirius behind his back, but shut up all the same.  
  
She handed him a letter. It read "Dear Miss and Mr Black: We are sorry to inform you that your parents were in a accident and killed. We are aware you attend boarding school and please find out if it is possible for you to stay there during vacation."  
  
"Oh my God." Lauren said slowly, reading the letter over Sirius' shoulder.  
  
Sirius pulled Annie over to him and hugged her while she sobbed into his robe. His usually silly face serious (As/N: Scary, we know!)  
  
"Umm, we're gonna go downstairs and look for Remus and Peter, aren't we James?" Lauren said, pulling her brother.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah."  
  
When they left, Annie said "Do you think Dumbledore will let us stay here during summer?"  
  
"I don't know." Sirius said slowly  
  
The little girl said "I hope so. Cause if he doesn't, we don't have a home during summer."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find somewhere." Sirius said, frowning.  
  
"Like where? Who will let a 15 year old and 13 year old crash over the summer?"  
  
"Friends?" A voice said from behind them  
  
They turned around and saw Lauren and James again.  
  
"We forgot to tell you, if you need a place to stay, we're always here."  
  
Annie grinned at them and said "Thanks. That'd be great, since we don't have a home. This is our home now."  
  
"No problem." Lauren said.  
  
She smiled and turned around, pulling James with her. Annie leaned over and got her hanky and wiped her face clear of tears, and said "Let's go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Ok then, come on." Sirius said, as he helped his sister get up.  
  
They headed downstairs and headed to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The two walked in. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"What have you two done this time?"  
  
Annie rolled my eyes and said "Nothing. I got this letter." She took the letter out of her pocket and gave it to him.  
  
Dumbledore read it quickly  
  
He put it down and sighed "Do you have any family? Aunts? Cousins? Grandparents?"  
  
They shook their heads no  
  
"No sir. We only have each other now." Sirius said  
  
He said "I see." Well, you're welcome to stay here over the summer if you can't find anywhere else."  
  
"Erm, we'll see sir." Annie said politely.  
  
"If you wish to take the rest of the day off, I'll understand and you do not have to do detention tonight" he said kindly  
  
"Poor James, all by himself." Sirius muttered half-heartedly.  
  
Annie rolled her eyes and said "Thank you, Professor, I think we will take the day off."  
  
And with that, they left the headmasters office. They ran into the others at the bottom of the stairs and they all went to the common room, skipping their class. After all, friends are more important than school.  
  
"I know about my parents, you know." Lauren said, quietly  
  
Lauren never talked about her real family. Annie looked at her with question in her eyes  
  
"Well, my mother was a muggle, but my father was a wizard. An auror. He was killed fighting. My mother died of sadness a few weeks later." Lauren said, slowly. Her voice was sort of strangled, as if she were holding back tears.  
  
I put my arm around her and said "That sucks."  
  
"Hey, I'm lucky though. The Potters were close friends of my real parents. They adopted me. It was my mothers death wish." Lauren said, looking down.  
  
"Least you're with someone you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We reached the common room and sat down  
  
Lauren grinned. "You know, me and James used to hate each other."  
  
"Yeah. I hated her because she was a girl."  
  
Annie smacked him on the arm and said "What is wrong with being a girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Lauren added.  
  
"Well, w-well, um, you see,"  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. "They've got you there, mate."  
  
Annie said "Look who's talking. When you were 10 & I was 8, you wouldn't come near me because I was a girl!"  
  
This time it was James' turn to laugh.  
  
"I like being an only child." Remus said, grinning. "There's no one to have a come back with every thing you say."  
  
"Of course there is, Remmy." Lauren said. "You've got me and Annie for that."  
  
Remus said "James, Sirius, you had to curse us with those chicks *sees their glares* I mean girls"  
  
The gang sat and laughed for ages, managing to take Sirius and Annie's minds away from their misery for a little while. the girls tortured the guys. Embarrassing them by bringing up embarrassing stories. The guys just kept getting madder and madder, until they were ready to explode. James was the first one to let it all out.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ooh, touchy Jamie." Lauren said, smirking.  
  
Smirking, Annie reached over and pinched his cheeks "Oooh, is Prongsie-Poo mad?" I said in a baby voice  
  
"Yeah, can't take a few embarrassing stories, dear brother?"  
  
"I'm going." James said, scowling.  
  
"Bye Prongsie-Poo!" Annie said.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Ok then Jamesers!" Lauren said sweetly.  
  
Sirius and Remus just sat down and laughed their heads off.  
  
McGongall came in with a cross look stopping James. She said "Where were all of you? You missed your class last period and Miss Black, yours two periods ago!"  
  
"We have permission." Lauren said quickly  
  
Annie spoke up quietly "Professor Dumbledore gave us the day off. Because our parents died."  
  
McGonagalls face softened. "Ok then. But your friends shouldn't be here. They'll have to have another detention."  
  
"Fine with me." Lauren said leaning back and grinning. "Number 434, one more than you Sirius."  
  
he said "Aw, shut up."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Professor McGongall cleared her throat to get the groups attention. "7:oo tonight, with me, all three of you."  
  
And with that, she turned around and left.  
  
Annie snickered and said "I'm glad I'm not going to be cleaning up the damn trophy's."  
  
"Shut up." James, Lauren and Remus said together.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at them and pretended to pout "You're no fun."  
  
Sirius said "Aw, c'mon, leave her alone. She's the youngest."  
  
"And the worst, out of all of us. She's the most annoying." James said. He still hadn't forgotten the 'Prongsie-Poo' thing.  
  
She said "I am, not! You are!" and kicked him in the shin  
  
"OW!" James shouted. "And the most dangerous." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Sirius said "I swear, this kid should be in Slytherin."  
  
She kicked him too and the others wisely pulled their legs up. 


End file.
